The Alchemical Dragon
by Shayatin
Summary: After the loss of their home, the young Elric Brothers travel across the world, in search of a purpose. Remaining unknown and unaffiliated with the supernatural forces of the universe. However, in the strangest of circumstances at their new home, the young Alchemists are drawn by a young devil and further themselves in pursuit of the hidden legacy of Hermes Trismegistus.


**The Alchemical Dragon**

'This Universe is a wild revel of atoms, men, and stars, each one a Soul of Light and Mirth, horsed on Eternity.' - Aleister Crowley

 **Chapter 1 -Revelations**

"Are you sure about this, brother?" There was a tremble of fear as he spoke, even in the darkness Edward could see Al's hair stand on end. He almost scoffed. There was no turning back now, not with what's laid in front.

"Alphonse I'm sure we can do this. You even agreed with me we even have all the ingredients required." Edward replied and noticed how the agitation grew. He knew of how he may have sounded harsh, but he couldn't hold the anticipation

Their mother died of a terminal illness, and they have been alone ever since without their father. How could his younger brother doubt now?

In her final hours and at the burial, strangers in suits first were speaking to her and later talked with them. They stated they were part of the Federal Services for children that are parentless. Since their father has been absent for a long time without contact, they determined it best for an arrangement for some to take them in foster care.

In the worst-case scenario, they may separate Edward and his brother.

He lost his mother; his father left behind to who the hell knows where.

He can't lose his little brother! Failure isn't an option!

I'll make things right!

There is only one solution to this dilemma; they have to bring their mother back. She was the only one that could turn things back they were before. His heart race with anticipation. Alphonse could again make gifts for her, lean on her shoulder when he needed to cry, both could listen again to her singing when they would fall asleep, and comfort her when she cried.

Their mother would laugh and delight whenever she was around them. Never a minute in which she didn't have time from them, she always wanted them to accompany her.

It was a distant memory, yet it was like it was happening now.

"But brother… we have done nothing like this before. What we're about to do isn't like how we transmute wood or metal." Alphonse shook his head. His face shivered, the mere thought seems provocative to him as they prepare the ritual. "Edward, I want mom back! Just as much as you do. But something about this didn't seem right. Remember what dad-

"Please, stop."

Don't speak about, father.

He couldn't take another moment for him to change his mind. He grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him for his attention.

"If we don't do this, we may never see each other again if they come looking for us," Edward's voice became soft. "Father isn't here… we only have each other now but there a chance we can bring our mother back, I'm sure of it!"

"Remember back on what we learned. While the Laws of Equivalent Exchange are limiting to matter and the properties bound to a said object, the ingredients needed can transmute a human body." Edward spoke with conviction. He had read every grimoire and document that his father left behind on Biology, and the use of transmutation with Necromancy. "We have that, all that's required is the opening for a soul to form with our blood, and Mother will come back!"

A moment of silence passed as Alphonse thought over his older brother's words. He saw his brother's eyes bewilder like a madman, but he knew it was Alphonse's way of paying close attention.

Edward could tell he convinced him, both learned Alchemy together.

"All right let's do it!" Alphonse said, winning him a bear hug.

And so, they separated everything that stood in the way to make their magicka sigil in order.

Edward measured the amounts of water needed while Alphonse carried over the chalk. He then did his routine of counting the requirements and placed everything in place. Finished, Alphonse gathered and brought the ashes of their mother.

"Water, thirty-five liters; Carbon, twenty kilograms; Ammonia, four liters" Edward traced with perfection, forming a circle, adding the sigils of the celestial bodies. He needs to draw the sigils in the required perfection, with no mistakes. Otherwise, it could backfire. "Lime… one point five kilograms… Phosphorous, eight-hundred grams…"

To end it all, he drew a six-pointed star in the center as the final piece of the transmuted circle.

"Silicon three grams."

Edward picked up a small kitchen knife from the table beside him. Upon doing so he noticed the old golem armor that his father had picked up long ago, according to his mother.

He stared at the cover of dust and the Iron rusted and worn over the years. Yet, someone of archaeology would consider it a priceless piece. He never knew where his father got it, much like many of his other artifacts. It was both rare tool for the use of soul transfusion in near-death situations, and a way of enslavement provided the Alchemist can also bound the soul using enchantments to bind the soul to their will.

Noticing how he was getting distracted; Ed shook his head and went back to work and used the knife to cut his finger.

Wasn't a deep cut, just the bare minimum required to finish drawing the elements. It stung and hurt, but it was a small and well-paid price.

Done with his part, Edward glanced at his brother and they both give the other a nod. Alphonse knew this was a requirement, both had to give a share of their own blood.

Faster than he had done it, Alphonse gave a yelp when his finger as he slices it. It was more than they needed but he knew it wouldn't take long for his finger to heal.

Having expected and prepared for that, Edward took two band-aids from a small kit he had placed aside and used them to cover both of their cuts.

There was another moment of silence as Alphonse looked at his finger. A sad smile crossed his face, "once this over brother, do you think you can forgive dad if he were to come back?"

An eyebrow rose.

Forgive father?

He never considered it. Perhaps when their mother was dying, he would have denied it. But if they brought her back, would she have forgiven him and wanted him to return still?

One bridge at a time.

"I don't know. It's been years since we've seen him, sometimes I wonder if he even thinks of us still." He turned his attention towards the transmutation circle.

"I don't remember him saying anything. He was always in his study room, reading, writing only came out when mother called for him. We always had to come for him when we wanted to say goodnight to him…"

His father was never cruel, but when compared to the fathers of other children, he didn't seem to be one at all. They had to drag him out of the house to do things, and it had to be important.

How foolish he was back then to think he cared about his own family.

Brushing the thoughts aside, he and Alphonse clasped their hands together upon the transmutation circle. Channeling to ignite its power.

Nothing happened.

The two brothers stared at one another.

'Did I forget something?'

At a quick pace, Edward tried another hand signature.

Nothing happened.

Come on! Work!

Again, and again, he would go through all and repeat the same.

Alphonse saw the growing frustration in his brother, something that got worse with the passing moments. He looked more like a feral wolf now than his brother.

"Work now!"

Please work…

Edward sighed and slouched. Releasing his shoulders of tension, allowing his hands to fall.

Then the transmutation circle shined a bright blue light, akin to the stars that adorned the nights of old - before the cities and new age technology. It cast flashes of lighting upon the outer ring and the center of the unicursal hexagram.

"It's working! Alphonse, it's working!"

We did it!

He could not stop himself from smiling at what they have accomplished together. Alphonse cheered and cried out with joy; their mother was coming back!

"Edward, Alphonse!"

That voice.

He knew the voice… Why now at this moment? Why couldn't he have come earlier when mother needed him? When they had needed him at her funeral?

Why did he have to be here now?

Stopping, they turned to see their father, they're met with a face of sheer horror. Golden eyes widening at the sight beholden. Edward never sees his father smile, laugh, or even get angry. Even now, he hasn't changed in ages since he left.

He was a ghost in their own house.

For the first time, he was not seeing an illusion, Edwards sees him displayed an emotion.

An awful terrifying emotion.

"What have you done..."

There was no time to respond when the ground shook and the ritual seemed to have stopped.

In all a sudden moment, everything became distorted. Shadows stretch itself and darkening the room, snuffing out all the candle lights. Cold chills crawled on Edward's skin in dire fear of was about to happen next.

The transmuted circle ablaze in purple light, it swirled until a speak of their mother's remains floated in the air. It dissipated and a void of darkness open in place of the remains of their mother and swallowed the transmutation sigil. Their work was all destroyed within the blink of an eye.

His ankles felt heavy, then tumbled out of balance as it brought him down to his knees. The shadows crept upon him, his father and brother shared in the same predicament. It forces them down; the gravitation dragging them into the void.

Malevolent energies and darkness swirled, polluting all it touches. Its power was responding to his presence. The ground was changing; the familiar wooden floor of his home transformed into eccentric colors.

Echo sounds cry out from the void, weave together into like a choir. Yet, as it became louder, he clutches his ears tighter in agonizing fear.

 **"At last I've found you."**

All the voices spoke as one. Out from the void appear a Devil appeared. Its form was indescribable, everything seems to move towards the center. Its wings were that of a bat, the devil extended them. It swipes it wings out, and the animus shadows emitted in response. It was pulling them the young family lost all struggle of freedom and the Devil laughed at their fail attempt.

Edward lost footing and the demon gripping onto him from its black hands. They were hot as fire scorching his wrists. All he could do was cry out from the burning pain.

"DAD, ALPHONSE!"

With all his strength against the burn sensation, he tries fighting back, throwing his free arm out to reach for Alphonse.

"BROTHER!"

His brother's voice was the thing he heard before it became silent and everything in his sight dissipated until all was darkness. The burning pain faded; Edward was no longer clutch under those demonic hands. He can longer see if the Devil was in his presence, at last, he could let go the last vestiges of his strength.

A blur of emerald light appeared before Edward, blinding him, losing the will to fight against it. All he could do was surrender and bask in its power.

* * *

Not again.

The vivid memory haunted his dreams again. He groans in irritation as he wakes up to the morning sun's graceful ray, adjusting his eyes.

As he stretches, Edward looks out from across the window. The beholden sight of skyscrapers and the endless blue sky drew upon him. All down below, he can see the immeasurable amount of people walking. They were small ants from above where he was.

He never got used to the city life. It wasn't like back home where it was an array of green land and small villages huddle together. The solitude with no disturbance like it was here, crowded and turbulent.

How he wished he was back home now.

Can't go back, remember that Edward.

Ed discarded his thoughts as went into the shower. Turning on the freezing water to cleanse his clouded thoughts and clean himself for the present day.

This will be his first time going to public school.

Once, an all-girls school at that.

He sighs, "They'll make fun of me."

Edward turned off the shower and began his morning routine exercise. He shifted in his meditative positions, allowing his inner energies to calm his nerves. At a time like going to a school full of teenagers which, he felt he has despite his age has experiences that made for older than what his age should have seen, he'll be an old man surrounded by a majority of constant brats.

As he finishes the last of his routine meditation, he went over to his closet.

He pulled out his uniform for the day. It was a black blazer with white accents with a white shirt, matching pants, and black dress boots. While he was unsure, they reprimanded him for his boots, Edward would take the risk in favor of something comfortable.

Edward had none problems with wearing a uniform. All his clothes comprise only black colors, with a few casuals' whites and reds shirts. Somehow, he had a funny feeling that what he was about to wear would not keep him from sticking out.

Dressed up in his uniform, he walked down the stairs. He could catch a familiar smell cooking from the stove and the sizzling sounds.

From the kitchen, he saw Alphonse all dress himself and sitting down with a newspaper in his hand. Hohenheim was there too, cooking, with an apron on.

"Ah, morning Edward!" Father turns and greeted with a flash of his white teeth. "Are you excited and bright eye today?"

"I got enough sleep dad; I'll be ready to go."

His father nodded and returned to his cooking.

He took a seat next to his brother. "So, what's it going to be today? Your usual or that odd sushi like we had a month ago?"

"It's called 'tamago kake gohan' that we had last time." He replied, "But no, I thought for today we would have something special that hasn't had in a long time."

"Oh, all right."

Edward turns to Alphonse, "Say what are you reading there? Must be something interesting."

"It's about our school." His eyes turn toward him, "Kouh is gaining a lot of attention right now. It's testing score is the highest in academics within its district region than other schools and nearby districts. Plus, there is an increase in attendance and participation since it became a Co-Ed School."

"It is my son, I hope you'll both fit in there well," Hohenheim said, placing down their meals.

The Elric brother's eyes beamed at the sight of their meal, cinnamon apple pie! Added in with quinoa and strawberries to the bowl for something sweet.

Wasting no time, they all began to engulf the sweet deliciousness till there. Edward chewed down, inspecting the flavor; it differed from back home. Perhaps with whatever father may have used here in Japan, it was tasteful. He gave in and ate fast. Father laughed, satisfied with his work.

A glass cup filled with orange juice was next to him, he took it to rinse down the food in his system.

No one talked during breakfast, the desire to eat overweight out any discussion. It gave Edward the time while eating to return to thinking over his past and what lies ahead.

With his father and brother…. back all the years ago. Ten years since that passing incident, they survived and together; they left and traveled the world. He learned much in his travels; it granted him to see through other's perspectives and to complicate his own decisions and family. Their father came home in time and he saved them from the worse fate imaginable.

In that critical moment, his family has reunited again. Edward could never let that go.

He lifted his glass of orange, catching Alphonse and Von attention at the table. "To…," A smile across his face, the feeling nostalgia causing him to do this. "To mother… and the start of a new year for our first day Alphonse."

They rise their cups up in a toast, "To a fresh new start."

This is what Mother would have wanted for us. I wonder, are you smiling down at us right now?

* * *

"We have to get through, let us pass!"

They walked through the crowd, struggling their way through for the train that's about to leave. He tried to keep close to his brother, but Edward was showing signs of his growing frustration. That outcome was something he wished for anyone to not fall to if they manage in the most unfortunate circumstances to stand in his way.

He lashes out.

"Stay close Alphonse-get out of the way!"

Alphonse sigh, here we go again, his older brother was pushing through, ignoring the yelps and insults directed at them. It was more uncomfortable knowing people around them were turning their heads at them, and being the ones who were not Japanese, but had golden hair features, standing out from everyone they have come across their entire lives. It made them stand out to grab the unwanted attention at the present.

"Please brother, be more subtle someone may call security," he spoke close to his ear.

"We'll be fine. No one will bother us once we enter inside."

He doubted that, once Edward gets annoyed, then angry, it all goes down to hell with anyone involved.

They reached their destination, stopping when their train would pull over. With caution, the Elric's kept their heads down to avoid further notice and sit where it was quiet from the rest of the passengers.

Alphonse looks to his brother, his hands squeezed together, with an irritated expression on his face, groaning. He turns away to view passengers closing in and clustering the entire space. The window behind him was the only thing that granted him the sight of the rest of the city, an unfamiliar environment for the young Elric. But not the most appealing thing to see that would draw him away.

As the train was moving, he decided that kill the silence. "Edward, they have clubs we could join. Are you thinking of taking up a chemistry class? I know that would be the area you feel comfortable in."

"Hm, maybe." He didn't look at him as he replied.

Alphonse grew concerned. "Brother, what's wrong?"

Edward pulled his hair bangs out of the way. His lips tighten. "I'm wondering about something…"

Oh no…

"Yes…" He questioned.

"We'll fit in… right?"

He stared at him; his eyebrows raised. It was a little unusual he would bring up a question like that. He was always headstrong and confident. He found he would ask him for about what he was unsure of most of the time. Alphonse had always followed his brother's lead into whatever trouble finds them and be the one to solve every situation.

"I can't see why we wouldn't. We going to school, it's like how used to be in private school years back."

"Yeah but, that was when we were much younger. Fewer people and we were all the same age and- "

He cut off what he was about to finish. The face he was making was like it shone on to him he was witnessing something terrifying.

Alphonse knew right there what he was worried about now.

It tempted him to say it. "Ar-are you worried about what people will think about your height?"

"What!" He flabbergasted. To his relief, no seem to hear what Edward said. "No, that wasn't I was about to say."

"Edward, I know that's what you're thinking."

Embarrassment traces his entire face; he turns away again. He could him muttering, "Easy for you to say."

Alphonse sighed. I hope he'll feel better once he gets to his class.

"Brother," He would try cheering him up. "I wouldn't worry too much about what others think. I'll be there even if we are in different classes."

He patted Edward's shoulder, giving him the biggest smile, showing off his white teeth. "This is to be our fresh start like you said. Why not offer yourself other a chance to let others know you?" He did not wait for a reply, Alphonse left it at that for his brother ponder on.

This is a special day for the both even if Edward wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he let on. He didn't ruin this, father invested much of his time and effort to have them transferred to Kouh Academy. He gave them the opportunity to live like others are at their age.

A speaker alerted it was making a stop, they made it to their destination.

"We're here brother let's go."

* * *

Edward had to give the school credit, it was a sight to behold and not shabby either.

It was an hour early before any of the classes were to start, all the students were hanging around the courtyard. But his focus was on the classical and gothic architecture of the school. The fountain at the center had Greek designs all over it, the stone engraving with Sirens and Pegasus. Flying and swimming to reach for the stars.

Edward held much regard of such themes; it made the whole place beautiful to be around.

Too bad though he was just starting to dislike it here of its crowd.

Already just walking right in, he could feel it beneath his skin, all eyes set on the two. It appears whatever all the students were doing instead turn their attention to them. Their gaze left him receiving mixed messages, some look too curious, others he rather not knows what their thoughts are.

"You see the golden hair, foreigners?"

"Yeah, I heard they came from Europe."

"Not a surprise, there's been several foreign exchange students coming here."

"Look at the tall one, he's looks so handsome like Kiba-kun!"

That made him stung hearing it, much so when the obvious. To his left, he saw a group of girl's eyes directed at Alphonse. His brother made a wave over and they reacted flustering, charmed by his gesture. Edward scoffed with the displeasure of such a trivial display, girls did not fall so too small compliments, did they?

"Hey yo, look at the pipsqueak!"

His blood was boiling now, he rather not receives any attention at all right now.

"I've never seen a guy so small before, you think he lacks hormones that stunt his growth?"

"I bet he's good at mini golf!"

Laughter ring out, for him it was like a siren ringing. It was maddening! His hands now clench fists, he was now just waiting for when he can sucker punch whichever bastard will throw one more snarky insult at him. They may think him he scrawny, but he's got more arm strength to show than a bodybuilder that would put them to shame.

Oh boy, will I relish in it! We'll see who's the bigger guy, right after-

"Edward don't." Alphonse became stern, he knew when his brother was serious that he wouldn't accept his apology later on.

'I can't ruin this for Alphonse, otherwise, I will never hear the end of father's disappointment in me.' Edward let go of his fists; he found that he was holding his breath in. He let out another to calm his nerves down and shut off the noise behind him.

They right at the entrance hallway, just moments away from the Student-

"Hey shorty, do your parents have to kneel to give you a hug?"

The anger return, now there was no coming back.

No one insult his family least of all his mother!

"Brot- "

 **"Who are you calling shorty?! You're so bald, you like a corn dog with eyebrows!"**

"Corn Dog?!" The baldhead had on a comical angry look about him. He dares say it matches his own. "I shave my head you little punk!"

"Are they going to fight?"

"Kick his ass Matsuta!"

"Pervert Baldy and shorty are goanna fight!"

"Pervert Baldy?" Who goes around with a label nickname like that?

"Yeah!" He puffs his chest out, a haughty look was nauseating, Edward couldn't take hearing this. "I've dedicated my life boobs, one day I'll be creating erotic films!"

What in the hell?

This was ridiculous. He can't believe he was all getting angered up with someone who steps so low as to profess their carnal. It was only human for anyone to have those types of wants. Somehow that's wasn't the case, the weirdo was indiscreet, in a former all-girls school. He hopes that not every guy here was of the same mindset when they came here.

Well then, in that case, Let's see if you like what I have to say next.

He moves away from his showing anger and instead smirked at him. "Heh, I see now I can see your mind better now than just from the dead giveaway of your bald head."

Edward didn't give him the chance to speak with his mouth open. "Don't bother, quit with your blabbering so I can smash your face in!"

"You're on pipsqueak!"

If his eyes bulged with a glare in fury. "Oh, now you've done it!"

"Don't do it, Edward!"

His hotblood deafen him to his brothers plead. Taking the chance, he rushes forward with before bald-headed one could blink at him, on the complete defenseless and at his mercy. His fist pulls back ready to throw in the punch.

"Enough now."

A young woman's voice spoke directed at him. He stopped in an instant.

His incoming speed too shocked his opponent. The clench white knuckles taking his whole sight, almost ready to knock right there and fall to his doom. Edward holds back from chuckling at the fool. He was about ready to break down on his knees if the young man's sweat from fear was any sign.

But his attention was now more on the person who gave him an order. Commanding, he glances over. Black hair, her slim figure body held a statute of authority despite not being the tallest in the crowd. But her eyes though that's what caught at him the most. They were a violet color; he felt an intense presence behind them.

There was another bespectacled woman standing close beside her. She was taller, her hair down passed her waists. She seemed none different from her, however, just a serious as the other girl if not as intimidating.

Great, if things couldn't have gone worse….

"Yeah what you want?" He didn't have time for another. "I don't have time for another idiot to pick a fight with."

She frowned but ignore his insolence and instead walked forward to him. He turns as she came closer. He felt an uncanny sense of power as she approaches him, calling him to heel. Strange…

It was Edwards turn to frown as she gave him a death stare. If his defiance fazed her, she hid it well with a by his expression one bit, it looks like he pissed her off more.

"Edward Elric," her tone became much more stern than last time. "You will cease what you were about to do and follow me. I will take no for an answer." Students went out of their way as she and her friend walk past them.

He remained still, wondering how she knows his name or why even at all obey her. As far as something concerned him, she was just another Student.

"What were you thinking?!" Alphonse growled. "You had to start a fight; did you know what you even did just now?"

His shrugged. "What? The guy had it coming, you know I won't let anyone off the hook if they kept on being persistent about it."

His little brother shook his head in defeat. "Brother, that girl is the head of the student council."

Edward snorted. "So?"

"So?! Our first day here and now she may have you get kicked out!"

"Oh…"

* * *

The Elric brothers catch up to the young woman who later introduces herself as Sona when they made it to her office. The other girl that followed her was her vice-president, Tsubaki, who left once the brothers took a seat before Sona. When they were alone, instead of speaking, she remained silent as awkwardness filled the room. It was creeping Alphonse out. Edward was sitting with his leg over and his hand resting on his cheek. Uninterested and waiting to get it over with. This worried Alphonse as it was thinning out student president's patience.

He told Edward to be polite as possible, but he replied saying he'll do anything unless she gave him a reason to. It was the best that he could hope for.

Sona did not seem amused one bit at how Edward was treating the gravity of the situation he was in. To a certain extent, he could agree with her and sympathize. When you have a brother, who can lose himself to anger quick and have to be the one that oversees, so it doesn't happen again or gets worse. Though Edward apologizes afterward when someone who calls him short is on their knees pleading to not hurt them.

Alphonse return his attention to the girl in front of them

"I'm sure you know why I've asked you to come here."

She was looking at Edward. He replied with a snore.

"If you're asking me to apologize to that bald moron, think again. He started it making a bad joke about my height and continue it until talked about my parents."

To their surprise, she sighs, "Matsuda did it then." She said as a statement than a question. "You must excuse the male students that have arrived here. There had been behaviors of late that's causing tension in the school, most of it coming from the perverted duo."

Edward scoffed at the name. "Perverted duo, are you serious?"

"Yes." She looked ashamed to admit it. "It was the name they have gained for their reputation of getting caught peeping the girl changing locker rooms."

Its appalled Alphonse hearing this. "And the school is doing nothing to stop them, not even suspension or detention?"

She seems to take offense at his question. "This is not something in my power to do something about it. I've done what I can to minimize and leave them with a warning. I can assure you though, Matsuda or any of his friends will not bother you again."

"But we're here to talk about you, Mr. Elric," She spoke to Edward. "What you did there I can't have it be overlooked."

She cut him off from speaking. "Bad behavior is one thing, attacking another Student on the first day would have you expelled, and you would also be banned from every school near Kouh."

"Pffft," This didn't bother Edward, he only smirked. "I think I can survive if they kicked me out."

It caught her surprised by his answer. "Then why are you here then?"

His face softens. "I'm here for my brother and father." This was true, if they haven't offered, then he wouldn't have a problem staying at home continuing to learn Alchemy.

Sona nodded at his words; she adjusted her glasses. She smiled, "Alphonse."

His eyebrows rose. "You and I have something we can relate it appears. Your brother will do anything for you and your father?"

"Yes," Alphonse replied. "He's someone that who holds to his convictions, even when I'm pressed at what he does he thinks is the right thing to do."

"I'm sitting right here guys."

He chuckled at the frown Edward was making; he gets irritated when people talk about him front whilst ignoring him.

"So, I can guarantee from you, that I won't have to hear again about another fight coming from your brother?" Alphonse replied with a nod.

Her demeanor changes at his response. "All right then," as soon as the Elric brother were about to stand, Sona waved her hand. "I'm not done with you both yet."

Edward was having enough of her pestering. "What else do you want to know?" He did nothing to hide his irritation.

"Simple curiosity is all, and I'll let you go to your classes." She was unfazed of his expression and pull out files with their names attached to the folders.

"As president of the student council, I'm obligated to take time to review and learn about every student here in Kouh Academy, you both are an unusual case I found." She's allowed to look at our files. "From what I've gained, your childhood is that you grew up in central Europe. On the outskirts of urban lands near a village, but no details of which country. Both of you are the youngest for your ages to attend here, advance the grade level, you Edward in for the second year, and you Alphonse for the first year."

"Now while this has little to do with about you little antic display back at the school's courtyard Edward, I find it rather odd that for a genius, that both of you went back to public life when there has been no other recorded history of your education. I assume then that your father was the one to homeschool you, but it's rather odd. Would you give me details of what you did before you came to Japan?" She finished speaking, waiting for their response with the gaze of a hawk's eye.

The brothers grew weary of her, this was far from what they expected. It was clear, this was an interrogation to dig more about their past, more than she needed to know already. Something did a question in their minds she had an idea they were more apart from their unusual natural features?

Edward felt cautious at the way she spoke. She was being forward and asking for more than what she earlier asked for as a mere curiosity. He did not need to see that Alphonse also shared in his sentiment; this girl was unusual.

"This feels familiar now the more I look at her."

But they had their share of experiences with the worst things they have to face in their lives. The world of the supernatural had that canny effect when you're an alchemist.

"You did a bit of homework on us it seems." He muttered in seriousness; his golden eyes locked to her violet ones. "But I would assume that you have everything you want to know about that's written within those files…. or is there something we should know about that concern us?" He finished with the last bit like a declaration to challenge him. Alphonse sighed.

She stood up from her chair as she felt the need to step up her authority. "I would be more polite if I were you. But I'll be blunt, the school was rather reluctant to take you both in. What information your father gave us wouldn't have to accommodate for your eligibility to enroll here, but they gave you a test to see where you stand, and the results exceeded the staff's expectations."

"Nevertheless," She crossed her arms. "There will be seniors' students who will give you an extensive tour and also check on your progress here as a requirement. I've called in a friend who I can trust to help you, and she's more than happy to make an acquaintance as your senpai."

"Senpai…" Edward was not well versed with all the former Japanese terms yet. The door behind them open and what he saw coming in took his breath away.

Two young women, the most beautiful that both Elric brothers have ever seen. Tall, with voluptuous bodies that were too perfect to be real. A feminine allure that's indescribable for words to compliment. One of them was a raven-haired woman that had tied hair all the way down almost touching her feet. She had all the features of an ideal fair Japanese woman from what father said to him about the culture here.

The other one was altogether much different. She inhumanly beautiful, something that Edward couldn't even describe. She wasn't from Japan; her crimson red hair was a dead giveaway. Her skin was like delicate milk glass.

Edward lost track of time when it dawns on him, she was looking at him. Her greenish-blue color hinted a playfulness to her character that made Edward gulp. He felt an unexpected hotness blood flow in his cheeks.

"Hello Sona, I see we have just arrived in time for the introduction." The scarlet hair woman spoke.

"A pleasure to see you as always." She walked over to the crimson hair girl, the Elric brother followed. "Edward and Alphonse, this is Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. They will be your guide today."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Rias greeted.

"Ara Ara, Sona told us of your arrival. I hope we may get along well." She bowed.

But none of the girls in the room saw what was going inside the brother's mind.

 **Gremory** .

"They are in league with a Devil. No, they are Devils!"

The flashes in the dark corners of the Elric brother's mind return them to their past. Back to their home. Out in the daylight with the clear sky and the clouds that look little hanging above mother.

Back when she was alive, happy, and out tending at the gardens. They remembered back seeing her one last time on her deathbed in her last moments of breathing she couldn't speak.

Then it changes to that night of the ritual. The night back of the demon they had summoned…Blood soaking the room, everything set in ruins, desolate and cursed.

It all came back like lightning, with all peasantry with these girls dying in an instant.

* * *

They walked to together across the hallway, faces of shock, surprise, and envy have risen their ire of Edward Elric to greater heights. Its amused Rias to end of the irony. He, a mysterious human who has now become the latest topic for every student here, short, but imitating and now is the delinquent of Kouh Academy.

She listens in the stories as she made her way when Sona contacted her of golden boys' arrival. All of them were laughable and false but they shared the same sentiment, he was a wrathful walking storm that isn't to be trifled with. His actions today have earned the reputation as the most frightening little man to ever encounter. She glances at her new colleague, as Akeno was doing all the talking with the younger of the two put the effort listening, while he prefers to observe his surroundings.

But she could see what was going on between the two golden boys. They were on guard, staying at a distance behind them. The younger one, Alphonse with an unreadable face but with watchful eyes, while Edward would change his focus from the school and then back to her now and then. Rubbing his fingers on his left hand while the other remained in his pocket.

"How peculiar."

Their little quirks did not go unnoticed for the two great princesses of Kouh. Instead of feeling cautious about it, however, she was rather curious. There was confliction underneath their posture, both in anger and also sharing the same desire to know about her. So, it appeared then, that they knew of the real world and when her surname was mentioned, so did anger.

It only made her more interested and a little disheartened to see they have an obscure bad history of devils. She thought of possibilities why, but could only think the most likely conclusion, they may have encounter stray devils. They were a scourge that would prey on humans for souls as a source of power once the bond between master and servant was broken and exiled from the infernal realms.

"As you can see, the kendo club is our most popular with foreign transfer students interested in learning more about Kenjutsu. Their senior members, Murayama, Katase, and Kiba Yuuto help coach students who are beginners and set up matches for the more that are ready to begin actual sword fights." Akeno said in her polite tone. She kept a regimen of starting off as a respectable senior in the school. Outside of that, she would like to tease her friends and Rias only to make a suggestive, lewd comment to make her embarrassed.

"I'm sure that is something you may want list as an elective, the art of swordsmen in Japan is quite unique. You can also add another elective from the other martial art classes that'll be more apt to your schedule and consistency to practice." She finished.

"We're well-trained experts in that field," Alphonse replied with pride, with Edward nodding in approval. "I think we would give even your teachers something to learn."

"Oh, and what form did you train yourselves in?" She asked.

"Kalarippayattu," Edward answered.

"That so, how fascinating," Rias commented. She heard of Kalarippayattu, it was first of martial arts and its origins influencing all the other. "May I ask who taught you?" It was a practice not commonly used.

"We had someone that trained us well," Edward said, adding no further explanation.

Her lips curled at his replay. Displease of the rather snarky tone as though he knew more than her, so he didn't have to tell her anything.

"I think it's time I know a little more about you."

"Akeno," She drew her attention. "I think we have shown them enough of the school. Why don't you take young Alphonse-san to his homeroom and I'll bring Edward to his?"

Akeno understood the message she was telling her. "Of course, Rias," she gave a respected bow. "Come along Alphonse-san." She smiled at the young boy.

Alphonse became still, unsure of deciding. He turns to his brother for his opinion to which he gave him a nod. The gold-haired boys had their back turned and the older one pulled something out of his school bag over to Alphonse in his. They return to face the young devils and Alphonse walked over to Akeno.

"I'll be in your care Akeno-san." He said with elegance, he made a bow, his back straight whilst doing so. His face a genuine smile across his face.

"My my," she giggled. "You are quite the charmer. I think you'll even steal away some hearts given away to a friend of ours. I'll see you later, Rias."

She nodded at her best friend before Akeno turns to Edward. "Farewell Edward-san." Saying her goodbye, the raven-hair and golden-one made the next turn hallway. The bodies of the students blocking out their view from rushing to their classes.

Now with the two of them alone, Edward then scowled at her. His golden eyes burrowing into her skull. Rias was taken aback at the pace of behavior, from a caution weariness to pure malice. He closed the distance between the two, with his head looking up at her and she down at him, yet she this did not faze him. She wouldn't say it out loud, but he had the upper hand in being more menacing and he wasn't emanating any magical aura.

She didn't either, yet, she could feel his sheer willpower.

"What is it that makes me so interested in you?"

"You can cut the act, just what is it that your kind is doing here?" There was an edge-razor tone in his voice. Two can play at that.

She will react nonchalantly. "I'm not sure what you are talking about, Edward-kun."

"Don't screw around with me." He whispered but loud for Rias' ears. "My brother and I have dealt with your kind before. If you think you in control of us, think again."

"Oh?" She queried. "You think Alphonse is more than enough to handle against my queen?" Did he possess magic too or was it whatever that's in his case he handed him?

"Handle? No, he could kill her if he wanted to."

Now she was frowning at him. "I think you'd be surprised too about what she and I are capable of."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, but as far as for the both of us, neither of us will know unless we try." That was a threat, he was taunting her.

Rias won't give him such pleasure. "Are you afraid of what I could do to you?" She wants to know his response, to see if he's another of the church's lackeys.

Edward's scowl changed to that of a soft bitter sadness, he took a step back. "Only what your kind can commit such atrocities on a human. I had such an experience. Even with the system of things that have changed, you are all still the same inside…"

I see. She understood what he meant. Yes, Devils were still capable of cruelty, even with her brother in charge as King. They did much to minimize the occurrence of such original practices to preserve themselves from self-destruction. When her brother and friends took up the four thrones, they set about making reformations of taking a more passive approach with humans.

It inclined many of the remaining Clans to agree, but the reaction was all the same rage and defiance. It was in contrast with the disputed war between those, the heirs to the ancient ones who wanted to continue in the conquest and those that sided with the Bael clan for peace and recuperate. The Great War would have meant their end after so many casualties. The civil war almost succeeded in destroying them.

Rias remembered the time when she asked her father of his experience, he was, after all, a veteran. At first, he wasn't sure on how to replay. Feelings for a devil as she understood, were alien than that of a human, or some at least some only reacted for a different reason. Lord Gremory had never yet experienced the loss of a loved one. His relationship with his parents was not the same as that with her as father and daughter.

Many of kindred saw her as something else, those exposed to her personality and time spent in the human world has earned her a decent amount of scorn and hatred. One mentioned without implying that she should possess or kill a human one time. That it'll let her power flow more to her nature and bring her peerage closer to dominating their minds.

It disgusted her in the thought of doing so. Her peerage was family, her friends are a part of her family.

A devil she is, but Rias understood what Edward was feeling.

Alas, she could only imitate what makes humans. She was not without her own flaws.

But she would do what she thought right. Overcome her nature and grow strong in her own way.

Rias would show him.

She pressed forward, taking a step. Edward responded taking a step back, returning to a vigilant stance. This time with both hands out, she could sense power coming from them. It was magic but something different from pure from any essential magic.

An offering hand reaches out towards Edward. "I won't deny that Devils are still capable of such wickedness." she approaches her tone as soft. "Yet, I can't show you otherwise if you feel endanger around me."

His defense position shifted as he listens. "If you are strong as you believe, then I cannot harm you and I think even for you, we are being surrounded by humans, is too much a risk-taking."

Rias tilted her head. "Why don't you let me prove myself? You have nothing to lose from my offer."

"There is much to lose in trusting you."

"Perhaps, but what was the saying that some humans say? 'Take a leap of faith?'" She questioned. "Have faith in yourself, that you can start with me."

He did not reply, remaining silent for a moment. Rias was unsure of what he was thinking in his mind. Confusing and conflict perhaps between accepting her offer or declining.

She peers into those golden orbs that most attractive aspect of him. They were far older and wise for his age. Witnessing far more than the wise man and many human lives that live enclosure, isolated in their little worlds. The time spent with him has helped her come close to understanding what lies beneath the surface of his personality.

Strong-willed, although prone to quick getting annoyed and act vulgar. Overconfident, but astute.

He may not trust her now, but he was not foolish enough to make her his enemy either.

Rias received an answer. He places his hand in hers.

* * *

Edward sat in class, taking the last few minutes to gaze out the window until the bell rings signaled the day was over. He contemplated when he accepted Rias' offer.

Insanity must have melded with his mind, or maybe she cast a spell to persuade him to earn her trust. As promised, she brought him to his homeroom class; he did not see for the rest of the period. Her last words to him were to relax and enjoy his day. she promised to come meets with him tomorrow and answer whatever he wanted to know about her.

"Gremory." He almost choked when hearing that. One of the seventy-two Goetic demons summoned and dominated by King Solomon. Each one was a powerful entity occupying a rank and command of legions of many nameless demons. When the son of David summoned them, it represented the testimony of his power that the heavens granted him divine authority over the earth and not even the forces in opposition of that blessed him were an exception.

One by one, from the lowest slave-devil to triumph over two of the ancient Devil Kings, he made them erect a temple, the first temple, from their labors using their power. It gave the great human king prestige for his achievement. At least, until his fall from grace when his wives who were vile pagans to the early followers of Yahweh, seduce the wise man to worship other gods.

The same beings he had once enslaved, have succeeded in a scheme in destroying everything he built and splitting his father's kingdom in two. There was no end to the irony that the inferno monsters.

Deceit and heresy were tools to topple nations, Edward will have to take a note from Dante Alighieri's poem.

There's no for her kind to be masquerading as humans. Much less pretend to be teenage students.

Why they are here in this region of the human world, he could only guess. Japan was ownership of the yokai under the rule of Amaterasu, the devil's presence can corrupt the nature of kami if Rias and her ilk were to come in contact with any site sacred. This can cause the emperors of the east to get involved under the defense pact agreement.

Van Hohenheim warned him about contacting the yokai, they were staunch guardians intolerant of any passengers that did not follow Shinto. Foxes the most mischievous of all the rest were the strongest yokai today.

Who knows how they may react to an Alchemist.

Nature is nothing more than material substance to manipulate, a means to an end. Knowledge was the only sacred tenet to abide by.

The ringing bell noise dropped his thoughts, with his teacher saying fare to his students, he left out the door before anyone else made it out first.

He hangs by outside the front doors for Alphonse. The student walking out would sometimes glance with their heads low, hiding the mixture of faces. Edward ignores them waiting until his little brother had come out.

When the golden hair like his was nearby, it came to a surprise seeing a group of girls following along.

"Come on Alphonse-kun it will be fun if came along!" said a brunette whining with a plea.

"I would love to come but I'm afraid- "A gruff voice interrupted him; Edward was grabbing his attention. "Oh, hey, brother!"

"Alphonse, I don't want to take away from making new friends, but we need to talk." He heard the girls dismay but ignore them as he walked away as Alphonse assure, he would get come back to say goodbye.

Out of a range of any ears, Edward spoke. "You appear to be fitting in, better than I could."

"Hehe, sorry brother." He shifted his hands over his head. "I think it comes from being myself that helps with making friends."

"I'd say a little more than that. Just be careful now and dig yourself a hole for me to pull you out of."

That didn't amuse him. "I can say the same for you. After that what you did, I hope they're still people around who aren't afraid to be around you."

"Then I let me deal with making friends and I'll leave you to yours."

"You never are interested in people. I always had to drag you to do something."

"Tch."

A few moments passed of uncertainty where to start, Edward asked him first. "Are you all right? Did that she-devil give you any trouble?"

He shook his head. "No, she was nice the entire way through." He rubbed his shoulder. "When she and I talked, it was only questioned about what I hope for when staying here."

"It's strange, we never encounter devils like them, I want to say it's refreshing. I want to believe, but it seems too good to be true."

"I think I was deaf when I heard, don't tell me you feel safe around her." He felt his blood burning when he heard his brother said that.

"Of course not! I haven't forgotten about what we did… I just…"

His shoulders were shaking. "All I wanted was for us to live like everyone else. The life we used to have. Isn't that something you want, brother?"

Alphonse was unsure if Edward cared at all. If he wanted to return something once similar when mother was alive.

"Stop it," Edward said with a sad smile. "I wish for as much as you do. But I'm not chasing after something if I can't without for the life of me to find creatures waiting for the time to stab us when we're not looking. Be it from heaven or hell."

Alphonse chuckled. "We really are hopeless, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

The two laughed it out, it was the only response when standing on the threshold of the supernatural that hangs at your doorstep.

"What about that Gremory girl? Did anything between you two?"

Edward stammered at his question. "Y-yeah we did." His brother was looking oddly at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Come on, brother." He didn't like the grin he had on. "I know they're devils and I'm not one to judge, but I saw the way you looked at her. Before we knew what, she was, you were blushing."

"What?!" He yelled in confusion; it came out comical. "There's no way I would ever let myself fall for a pretty face! Since when you have taken me for a lech!"

He blinked. "I know that we weren't under a charm spell or there being an illusion place for her appearance. Her beauty was real. You were blushing."

"I was only taken aback, nothing more."

"Alright then." His nonchalantly spoke, he wasn't convinced.

"To get to your question." Edward moving on. "Rias wanted to earn my trust. She's willing to speak with me later tomorrow, maybe I can get Intel about what she's doing here."

Alphonse hummed. "I know that you can handle yourself against her and whatever minions she may have up her sleeve, but it's not like you to go head on."

"As far as I can see, this school is their power base and occupied by humans. That means they have to be discreet for a planned attack which I doubt they can without drawing attention."

"In case what should we do now? Dad must know about this; I can skip my friends to head back home with you."

Edward thought about taken him back home but decided against it. "No, go with them."

"What?"

"I know it means to you we start again. We've been away from the rest of the world for a ten years Alphonse. Ten years spent traveling in isolation and climbing mountains, it's time we live life and face whatever may challenge us."

Edward places a hand on Alphonse's shoulder. "I'll call father and tell him the situation. You go enjoy yourself and come back home once you're done at least before gets too dark out. Plus, you have something in case trouble comes your way aside alchemy."

"What about you?"

"If the situation is demanding and we in real danger... I'll use it."

"Edward it's too dangerous to use. You don't know if-"

"I can control it." He would not argue about this. "Only when it's necessary."

He lifted a fist pump as a gesture of farewell. "I'll see you later, for now, have fun and stay safe."

Alphonse offered a smile and return replying with his knuckle fist onto his, they recited. "Ninety-three, Ninety-three, Ninety-three."

Edward remains standing as he watches his brother leave with his new female friends. He saw him saying something which theirs was a reply of loud cheering.

With nothing left, he left and walk his way home.

Minutes pass as he crosses over a bridge, the light of the sun's noon warmth touches his face.

It was a perfect spot to watch until it was nightfall. As it was setting, he offers a silent prayer in respect. In Alchemy, it represented the element sulfur, the fiery spirit and noblest of qualities of a king.

All gods and men aspire to its awesome power. Celestial light that hangs over the firemenant and reflects the veil that shrouded the heavens.

Taking a breath, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number in his contacts. When ringing to his ear went on for several seconds until the other end picked up.

"Edward." Van Hohenheim greeted. "Good timing, I was just thinking about calling you. How did your first day go?"

"Hey, Dad," Edward replied, he walked. "I wish I could say it was good, overhaul with a few minor bumps, but we got a problem."

"What happened?"

"A Devil named Rias Gremory with more are there disguise as human students."

The other line was quiet for a few moments before his father voice returns in seriousness.

"Did she contact you?"

"Yeah she did, I don't think she's aware of what Alphonse and I are capable of, but she took the initiative of trying to get my trust."

"Dammit, this is not good." If Edward could without seeing, he had a stern look right about now.

"That girl is the daughter of a powerful duke."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Her brother is a devil king; both are a part of the Bael bloodline."

"That's...not good."

"No, it isn't." He agreed. "Where is your brother, is he with you?"

"A group of students wanted to take him out. I figured if he stayed with a group of humans, he'd be much safer."

"Edward." Father hissed. "You are taking a risk; you both should head home."

"I'm not letting a single devil take away Alphonse chance of interacting with the world!" All three of us have been hiding for too long.

"This isn't an ordinary devil, not like the others one we hunted be it stray or not."

"I'm tired of running away, dad." He sneered. "Tired that we have to run away when coming into contact with the rest of the world. We'll die in bitter loneliness if we keep this up. It's time we use our arsenal we're not some frighten humans whose souls are for reaping."

He waited for his father's reply, he could hear a defeated sigh coming in the line.

"If we do this, then we cannot go back on this decision. You made that choice once before, it almost died before. Are you prepared to do something similar again?" He wanted an answer from his son.

He knew what he was talking about.

Can I risk it again? Van's words struck the memory bringing him back on what he did. The situation they were in before was only out of pure chance that father came back that would've otherwise have been killed at the night of the ritual.

Home. It has been a long time since he thought back of the horrors. Crimson red hair enters his vision that sparked his past.

It was because of Rias that arose that embittered emotion when she was still in his presence. She may have not known about his previous encounters with other devils, but they all had the same tone of lies and deceit.

Sometimes the ones he encounters was like rabid beasts, only hungry for. Other try being temptations to play with his dark desires.

None received a swift death when offering to bring back a loved one. They knew not his mother; the tactic however was unforgivable and made the fire within him blaze with fury.

When he expected the number of occurrences that Rias could say to him and give more reason to kill her, she did the opposite.

She asked for his trust and showed empathy, lending her delicate hand to his.

He wanted to refuse, but he could not see any signs of treachery and that's what it drove him mad when he accepted her offer.

At that moment, of all his pulses telling him to refuse, his heart quashes every part of him and face head-on.

Accepting Rias is his way of saying 'yes' to the world.

"Yes father, I want to stay here."

"...Very well." He could hear approval in his voice, it was unexpected.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

He stops his footing when coming across a park. There was no one here and too quiet for his taste.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Unfortunately, we can't do much right now. I myself am away, you'll be by yourself at the house for a few hours until I get back."

"Geez, good timing."

"It's a requirement, a contact came in and needed my help. But I trust you won't need me when I'm gone."

"I can guarantee without you, I'll wreak havoc."

"Don't get too carried away my son. With the Gremory's around we must minimize the amount of power from prying eyes."

His father continued. "I'll call Alphonse myself and pick him up. You are going home, so I won't worry. The two of you will stay together here on out."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Edward."

He ended the call. When all was said and done, a tremor of hollow winds picked up shaking the trees.

The atmosphere was changing, the once clear late-noon sky was shifting in surreal colors. It warps the blur the sight of the stars and sun with streams of lights the now purple dark night.

"I'm being followed."

His stalkers seem to catch on to his thinking in the form of a barrage of spears.

In a half second, he dogged his attackers, following another familiar strike with only colossal light spears of different colors. Edward jumps the coming charges and clasped his hands.

As he came in close contact to the ground, a comprise of electricity emits out his hands. He touches the concrete stone. Transforming, defying the universal laws to his will in the form of a giant fist.

Edward cast it at his hidden targets, it curves smashing a chunk of the forest with unrelenting force.

Crow feathers whirl in the air, his enemy leaps with the precise time.

"Fallen angels." He growled. "As if devils weren't enough, I need now have more unwanted attention."

Above him, he has a view of his fallen foe, four, each with a spear of light in hand. They wore a set of unique clothes if rather flamboyant. The one that stood out the most was wearing a provocative leather body suit that did nothing to hide her skin or curve shape assets. The three others were behind her, designating that she was the leader of this party.

"It looks like we found what we're looking for." He didn't like her tone. She was looking down at him as an inferior and also resentment.

She flung her wings, and the fallen angels landed. "I expected a lowly human fitting of his height to be a waste of our time and worthless, but you dodge our attacks quickly."

His flinch at the mention that was an insult but remained still.

"Uh oh, I think you touch a nerve Raynare." Said the twin tail blond with laughter. "He looks about to ready to do that thing again with his hands."

"Ah yes that ability, alchemy is it?" The named Raynare had an evil grin now. "This is the first time seeing it display, so far I'm disappointed. The rumors about it said it could manipulate the energies and material matter that cause even the gods to hesitate of its power." Her eyes lighten with hunger.

Edward observed as she was about to on a monologue. "Though it may be an exception for some humans. You weaklings never were capable of the same feats as us we Grigori. There was only ever a few of your kind were of interest, but now the lot of you are now feeble and unworthy of life."

"Yes yes, we get you to despise humans. But we have tusk to complete." The only man in the group speaks out with annoyance. "Must I remind you; we need to capture him with his arms attached? Alchemists are rare to come by and we're tasked to not kill them until at least we have to get this boy's knowledge on alchemy."

Raynare gritted her teeth. "What have I told about interrupting me? I'm in charge here and I'll decide how we should handle our task."

"Apologies esteem leader." He said sarcastically. "But I don't share in your bloodlust and sadism. I'd rather we keep things present than delve into toying with this human."

"Shut up, Dohnaseek. Your one to talk of pragmatism when you yourself are the battle maniac here. Don't tell me you aren't the bit curious about what he can do in a fight?"

"Hehe." He grins without shame. "I will admit that I like to see how long this little human will last."

"Don't call me little!"

When he shouted, they glare at him with killing intent.

Then they laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Raynare cry with joy. "You must be pathetic. If being called little makes you burn in anger, I like to see how many times calling you little can-"

"I'm warning you and I'm going to say it once. Leave or die here."

All the smiles died, and their scowls return.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation." The last one spoke, the tall navel blue hair woman. "We outnumber you and fought in battle than the human lifespan."

"Yeah." The lolita girl yapped. "You're just a human, so make it easy for you and come along quietly. Unless you want us to drag you when you bleed to death. I dare you to try." she licked her lips with exquisite depravity.

Edward didn't reply and instead began taking off his dress shirt.

"Oh my, what are you doing?" Raynare quirked.

He was unbuttoning.

Dohnaseek was growing agitated. "We've talked long enough."

He made his way to the last button.

"Here I'll make it quick with a spear to the chest. Taste this power that derives from the heavens!"

He threw his spear at Edward.

Edward did not move from where stood, letting the spear come fourth an inch to his face.

He raised his right arm and blocked the incoming attack. An explosion of light dissolves into smoke and blocked their view of the gold human boy.

The grey smolders of angelic light lifted, and the fallen angels were left speechless.

"What in god's name…"

The attack did not harm him; he brushes it of ease. Shirtless, they were beholden to a new form, his naked, bare chest out with muscular features that could make many blushes. His stance menacing, his pupils dilating into slit eyes.

Most significant that because shock was his arm, covered in red scales. All the way touching his shoulder with razor-sharp nails.

 **[I've been waiting some time for you to awaken me from my slumber, human.]**

"I'd rather keep you sealed, but it looks like I must use your strength."

 **[You'll never be free of me Edward Elric.]**

His shadow extended out, twisting into the form of a serpent with wings. The shadow opens emerald eyes that outshined the city lights. They were the eyes of the ancient ones.

The heavenly dragons.

 **[Your fate is tied to mine. Where you go, death and conquest follow.]**

His dragon hand glowed and pointed it at the fallen angels, he can see their confusion and hatred.

 **[There is only one highest law: The Law of Battle Conquest! I am the war-engine, through you frame-maker, we shall unveil the infinity and dream!]**

The war cry of the Heavenly Dragon has decreed, let thy will be done!

Tonight, unnoticed from the rest of humanity in the town of Kouh, above a battle rage on. Unaware of the raging flashes of angelic light and fire.

* * *

 **So this has been something on my mind for a long while. I figured I write a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and High School DxD, as both have a direct influence on the occult but were never explicit using direct references. The latter has certainly not, it was more subverted than anything else.**

 **On a further note, the story will not follow most lore but instead but more aligned with the actual mythology and other apocryphal texts. At least on the character level. The timeline canon as well will dive off for a larger plot I have for the story.**

 **Until then see all you reader later on the next update and happy new year.**


End file.
